La leyenda del hada y el mago
by loethfrikyti.scout
Summary: Tiempo atrás, el mundo fue gobernado por un poderoso emperador, que compartía su territorio con dos gobernantes mas: La reina de las hadas y el Gran hechicero. Las crueldades del rey darían paso a la revolución de los dos otros gobernantes y el pueblo... En el fondo del bosque, el cruce de el reino de las criaturas mágicas y los hechiceros, dará paso a un encuentro prohibido...
1. Capitulo uno: La guerra de los condenado

**Aviso: La historia se encuentra basada en los personajes de Sakura Card Captors de CLAMP, así como un poco inspirada en la canción "La leyenda del hada y el mago" de Rata Blanca. Otros personajes no conocidos pertenecen a mi autoría.**

**La leyenda del hada y el mago  
**En este mundo, la magia solo es parte de los sueños de los niños, pero tiempo atrás, en algún lugar del universo, existió un reino, para el que la magia no era cosa de niños…

**Capitulo uno: La guerra de los condenados**

Los pasos apresurados del consejo de hechiceros sonaban por todo el castillo, todas las criaturas se escondían en los pasillos al verlos pasar. De pronto los murmullos y quejas cesaron de golpe, la puerta se abrió, el consejo se puso de pie para dar paso a el hombre que había entrado con cara de pocos amigos, ojos y cabello negro hasta el cuello, cejas pobladas y un porte majestuoso pero atemorizante; vestido con una capa y pantalones negros, una espada en la cintura y el pecho descubierto, mostrando una cicatriz con forma de "F"

Su nombre, El Emperador Fabrice; tirano desde que se le conoce, un hombre que no dudo en dejar morir a unos cuantos por su propio beneficio, responsable de la guerra que se desataba en la tierra debajo del castillo.  
El emperador entra serio, detrás suyo dos generales (Lideres de la rebelión contra en Emperador). Por un lado una amable y bondadosa mujer, con el cabello rizado y negro, orejas puntiagudas, ojos claros y hermosa figura, en su espalda dos alas brillantes, en la frente una corona y vestida con simples trozos de telas blancas entalladas al cuerpo. Del otro lado un hombre de cabello largo y castaño, un sombrero y capa azul, con armadura plateada y una vara en la mano. El emperador tomo asiento, mientras el consejo de hechiceros esperaba a que los generales se sentaran. Luego ellos se acomodan al rededor, observando bien al consejo, algunos se visten similares a la mujer y el caballero.

El primero en hablar tras el largo silencio fue un pequeño hombrecillo de orejas puntiagudas:  
-Mi señor ¡No podemos permitir que la rebelión se lleve a cabo! No está…  
-¡A callar enano!  
-Mi señor…

El hombrecillo recibe un rayo justo en el pecho y cae, la mujer se para auxiliarlo y es atacada de igual manera  
-¡Como osas lastimar a Fátima!- Respondió el joven y apuesto caballero  
-A callar hechicero, que ni tu magia sumada a la de esa hada puede contra mi poder-  
-¡Edgar podría aplastarte en cualquier momento!- Grito el hada levantando el vuelo frente a Fabrice.  
-No estamos aquí para retarnos Fátima, ya tenemos bastantes bajas en el campo como para permitir una mas…-  
-Esas bajas son responsabilidad del "Magnifico Emperador"- dice Edgar irónicamente.  
-¡Basta Todos!- Dice Fabrice levantándose y tomando a el hada por el cuello- Si estamos aquí es para llegar a un acuerdo, pero si tus haditas no te importan puedes irte olvidando del trato- Dice casi restregando sus labios a los de Fátima, la reina de las hadas.  
-¡Y ni se te ocurra tratar de defenderla Edgar!... ¿o tus aprendices no son importantes para ti?-

Fátima, intentando no llorar lanza un hechizo con sus manos y el emperador se lo devuelve, luego Edgar se une en defensa de Fátima y dos contra tres comienzan a luchar una vez más, pues, antes de entrar en la sala, ya habían estado midiendo fuerzas en el campo de batalla.

En un acto de astucia, Fabrice toma por la espalda a Edgar y lanza un hechizo con su varita, luego el rayo rebota y da justo en el corazón de Fátima, ante los guerreros de abajo (Hadas y aprendices mágicos contra hechiceros poderosos) todos creyeron que Fátima había sido traicionada por Edgar.  
-¡traición! ¡Traición! El mago ha matado a nuestra señora-  
En cuestión de segundos, la batalla había tomado un giro inesperado, todos contra todos. Sin embargo, en la torre de lo ocurrido, la batalla entre Edgar y Fabrice era cada vez más intensa, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules y atacaba con todo el odio en su corazón, Fabrice se defendía pero de pronto ya no pudo mas, la espada de Edgar atravesó a el Emperador, pero un maleficio lanzado desde abajo provoco que los tres cuerpos cayeran, dando así fin a los tres generales más importantes del Reino de las sombras.

_**Años más tarde**_

Pasado cierto tiempo, en el Reino de las sombras volvió la paz, pero no la armonía. Tras la caída de Fátima, Edgar y el Farice, la guerra duro muchos años, pero transcurrido cierto tiempo, entre los tres bandos se hiso un acuerdo de paz. Todos los humanos serian enviados a la mitad del enorme reino, la otra mitad seria gobernada por las criaturas mágicas No humanas, sobre todo, las hadas; para evitar que los habitantes del reino contrario entraran a tierras mágicas, las hadas y hechiceros crearon una isla que marcaria la entrada y salida, en ella se sepultaron los cuerpos de los tres gobernantes y un Cerezo enorme, quien osara pasar y no fuera aprobado por el otro reino, sufriría una muerte terrible.  
Cuando la división se hiso oficial, las hadas y magos debían escoger alguien que los gobernara, la hija de Fátima sería la encargada de su parte, por otro lado, el sobrino de Edgar gobernaría el otro lado.  
_Tiempo, pero mucho tiempo después, el poder cambio de mando…Y es aquí donde nuestra verdadera historia comienza, en esa misma isla, pero en otro tiempo…_

A lo lejos se ve pasar a figurita infantil saliendo del árbol de cerezo, corre descalza y con un vestidito blanco, su cabello es corto y castaño, sus ojos son esmeraldas brillantes y tiene unas hermosas alas pequeñitas.  
-¡Princesita! ¿Que hace usted aquí? Podrían castigarla por pasar la frontera- dice una mujer alta de cabellos rizados y ojos bondadosos.  
-¡Mama! Pero yo quiero saber…que hay más allá de la sepultura de la Gran Fátima- dice con voz infantil mientras regresa al árbol.  
Del otro lado, otra figurita de cabellos negros y ojos azules se esconde en un árbol mientras escucha como pasan las hadas por el portal. Si él fuera malvado hubiera podido acusar a la Reina y su hija de haber pasado la frontera, pero él no era así.  
-¡Hey Eriol! Deja de haraganear y ven conmigo- Dijo una vocecita más seria de ojos castaños.  
-Sera mejor que la Reina Nadeshiko le ponga un alto a la princesa Sakura o acabaran en problemas- dijo la vocecita infantil en un tono divertido pero serio.

**_Pequeños comentarios de la autora_**

**_Bien! Pues esta es la primera vez que escribo algo (ya había escrito algunas historias pero nada concreto), en lo personal me siento muy orgullosa de mi trabajo y espero que lo disfruten…  
Agradecería sus comentario  
loeth (liz) _**


	2. Capitulo Dos: El Deber de Ser quien eres

**Capitulo dos: El deber de ser quien eres.**

A lo lejos, dos jóvenes de 20 años aproximadamente caminaban por las orillas del rio, uno de cabello castaño, el otro de un brillante cabello negro azulado. Pronto una manzana cae del gran árbol que cruza la frontera de las hadas y los magos. El joven de cabello negro la levanta, la limpia en el rio y la muerde: **-"**Las causalidades nos existen, solo lo inevitable**"…-**  
-¡Anda Eriol! Deja las frases reflexivas para otro momento, llegaremos tarde- Dijo el joven de cabello castaño, que llevaba prisa… iban bastante tarde a clases gracias a su amigo.  
Las risas de Eriol eran el acompañamiento para las mañanas de su amigo y esta vez no sería la excepción: -Jajaja…Si no te relajas, Shaoran, acabaras siendo viejo antes de los 25 años-.

_**Más tarde en clases**__  
_De mañana, todo es al aire libre, el bosque florece en lo alto de la primavera, todos están en silencio escuchando las reflexiones del maestro; todos excepto dos jóvenes…uno de ellos trata de poner atención, pero el otro solo hace pequeños hechizos para distraerlo.  
Una joven castaña y de ojos miel llega por detrás y tras una leve inclinación dice en voz baja:-Disculpe la interrupción maestro, pero el consejo ha llamado al joven Li y al joven Hiragizawa.  
-Ya escucharon, salgan- Responde sereno el maestro ante el asombro de los jóvenes.

-¿Para qué nos llaman Susan? Shaoran muy serio mientras Eriol frunce el seño tratando de pensar.  
-No estés nervioso Shaoran, ya lo verán- Responde con una sonrisa traviesa, pero luego un poco triste; acto que solo alcanza a ser percibido por el astuto de Eriol.

….

-¿Podemos pasar?-Preguntan los jóvenes al unisonó.  
-Adelante…siéntense… un anciano al fondo de una gran mesa ovalada.-Bien creo que será mejor que vallamos al grano: Felicidades, han sido elegidos- Aunque para el consejo eso parecía la mejor noticia, para los estudiantes parecía ser el fin de sus días.

_**En algún lugar del otro lado del bosque **_

-¡Anda Tomoyo! Si te quedas atrás no me detendré por ti – Decía una joven entre risas, de ojos verdes y cabello largo y castaño; una joven detrás de ella revoloteaba feliz, sus ojos eran obscuros pero brillantes y su cabello era un inmenso mar negro y hermoso; ambas con orejas puntiagudas y alas brillantes y largas.  
-¿De verdad? Pero si yo te voy ganando- Decía la dulce voz de cabello negro. -Sakura: Siempre te acabas cayendo… Jaja- Entre bromas y risas, llegaron hasta el inmenso árbol de la frontera, donde Sakura acabo estampada provocando la caída de algunas manzanas. – ¡Tonta Yo!- dijo la molesta hada. –Tranquila Sakurita, esto no… ¿espera escuchaste eso?... ¿Sakura?- Pero a pesar de las llamadas de su mejor amiga, Sakura la princesa de las hadas, parecía estar en otro mundo.  
_ -¡Anda Eriol! Deja las frases reflexivas para otro momento, llegaremos tarde- La voz de Shaoran sonaba a lo lejos. A _Sakura le aterraban todo tipo de seres desconocidos, pero siempre había querido ir a el otro lado del árbol de cerezo…tiempo atrás había cruzado cuando niña, en aquella ocasión su madre la detuvo y solo alcanzo a escuchar a ver a un niño en un árbol y otro corriendo hacia el…y no estaba segura, pero aquellas voces se escuchaban vagas pero familiares… -¿Puedes escuchar tomy? Al otro lado…debe ser maravilloso- Sakura parecía estar perdida en aquellas voces, diciendo palabras un tanto confusas.-Si tan solo…¿te imaginas?-  
Pero las campanas del llamado real sonaron y la alerta apareció en ambas jóvenes; con un movimiento rápido, las ropas ligeras y blancas cambiaron a entallados trajes, uno rosa para Sakura y otro azul para Tomoyo. Luego delicadas tiaras que cruzaban sus puntiagudas orejas se posaron en las cabezas de ambas y comenzaron a volar a toda prisa.

-¿Podemos pasar?-Preguntan ambas princesas al mismo tiempo  
-Adelante mis excelencias…-Una alta y anciana hada se encontraba al fondo de una gran mesa circular rodeada los miembros del consejo:-Bien, su majestad Sakura, su excelencia Tomoyo: Felicidades, Serán coronadas-. Las sonrisas y aplausos se dibujaban en las caras de todos; excepto en algunas, sobre todo en la de las dos jóvenes que recibían el anuncio, a las cuales más bien parecían que querían llorar y gritar…pero desafortunadamente las princesas no tienen derecho a negarse…

_**Mientras tanto…  
**_El nerviosismo se notaba en el destacado estudiante, mientras el otro empacaba sin decir nada: -¡No puedo creerlo!, Shaoran, no planeaba quedarme toda mi vida encerrado en el bosque…es es es…Haa ¿Me estas escuchando?-…  
-No Tomoyo…disculpa pero la verdad no te estoy escuchando- Tomoyo se peinaba sin pensar mientras Sakura doblaba y desdoblaba sus ropas inconscientemente. La mirada acusadora de su amiga provoco que las lagrimas se desbordaran por sus ojos, sintiéndose culpable, Tomoyo abrazo a su mejor amiga:- Tomy…No quiero ser reina…quiero quedarme contigo, quiero ser tu mejor amiga y quiero ser el hada más poderosa y…quiero…quiero…Quiero visitar el otro lado junto a ti…- Tomoyo no pudo contener el llanto y solo se abrazaron más fuerte. Tras soltarse Tomoyo dijo:- Tranquila, todo irá bien…  
-¿¡Que todo va a ir bien!? Shaoran Li… ¿Como demonios esto va a ir bien? Dale anda dime- Eriol corría empacando y desempacando sus cosas nervioso mientras su compañero, en silencio se levantaba y salía con sus maletas:- Al menos tu tendrás la oportunidad de…Eriol, yo no planeaba vivir confinado sin posibilidad de ver ni hablar con nadie…tu serás encerrado con los estudiantes, yo tendré que quedarme solo.  
Eriol solo pudo esconder su culpa en su sonrisa traviesa, acercándose puso su mano sobre su hombro, empaco sus cosas con un movimiento de la otra y salieron- Disculpa viejo… Al menos tendrás oportunidad de ver algunas bellezas que pasen por ahí-  
-¡Eriol!-El semblante serio de Shaoran Li había cambiado al de un chico completamente normal, abochornado por los comentarios de su compañero de cuarto: -¡Jaja es broma niño!-.

-Desearía que fuera broma querido, ni Sakura ni Tomoyo merecen esto, pobre Sonomi, aun está descansando en su habitación-. Decía la actual reina, joven y bella de cabello grisáceo castaño, que abrazaba a su amado esposo y rey, Fujitaka –A mí también me duele Nadeshiko, pero son las leyes, además estarán bien; se que Sakura lo soportara tanto como Tomoyo, Es difícil querida. Pero a nosotros también nos ocurrió en algún momento.

Nadeshiko, perdida en los recuerdos recito vagamente:- los príncipes y princesas antes de ser coronados deben ser enviados a recibir entrenamiento solitario, en la gran casa de Fátima…para purificarse y reflexionar. Por cuestiones de herencia, solo uno tomara el confinamiento, esa será Tomoyo; el otro heredero, Sakura, deberá ser entrenado para las artes de una reina… Si alguno no resiste, será enviado a la muerte….Bah, desearía poder revocar las leyes…  
_

_**Un mes después**_

El bosque es frio, como todas las noches para alguien solitario, la pluma y el lápiz es la única compañía; una pequeña y femenina guitarra; un buen libro; o un pequeño alhajero con un hadita dentro.

La tinta se termino, el alhajero dejo de sonar; los rayos y truenos azotan todo el lugar…pero que más importa si se esta tan solo:- ¿Luna, será acaso que alguien pueda estar tan solo como yo?...decía un desesperado joven, en una amplia sala  
-Y si esta tan solo ¿Por qué no le dices que venga a hacerme compañía?-. Le preguntaba una hadita cansada de estudiar a cerca de ser reina

En una pequeña escuela, los niños corren y juegan para protegerse de la lluvia, mientras el profesor cierra su libro y la guitarra deja de sonar: -Anda Luna, ¿tanta gente y me siento solo?...-Preguntaba el sabio y ahora profesor.  
-¿Sera acaso que mi destino es mirar a la gente pasar, y aunque me saluden distraídos, me siga sintiendo sola?-. Preguntaba un hada distraída mientras guardaba su antigua guitarra.

La vida da muchas vueltas…donde hubo risas, también puede haber llanto…y donde hay soledad puede existir la más bella compañía…

**Humildes**** comentarios de la autora:**

**_Bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo dos n.n  
de verdad espero que les guste _**  
_**-Loeth-**_


End file.
